Love in the Moon Light
by sims44888
Summary: The night after the ceremony, Kion and Rani decided to lose their virginity to each other. Warning: Rated M for Sexual content. sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, I had some stuff I needed to take care of, school, etc, but don't worry will get back into the swing of things soon.


by the way, spoilers for season 3 and probably season 4 of the lion guard and Disney owns the show.

It is a beautiful evening at a place called The Tree of Life, where all the animals go when they are sick and/or injured, once a group of animals called, the lion guard made a long trip to get there to cure the leader, kion, and the keenest of sight, ono, after they defeated scar's ghost, while there kion fell in love with rani, leader of the night pride and queen of the tree of life, but his friends jasiri and janja warned them that zira and her pride were planning to attack the pridelands but by the time they got back kion's older sister, kiara, and her new husband, kovu, told them that their in simba's pride now and zira had died. after a competition, kion decides to give his leadership of the lion guard to kovu's older sister, vitani, and he and the gang decide to go back to the tree of life where kion and rani get married and becomes king of the tree of life. the night after kion's coronation, kion was looking at the stars thinking about what will be instore for him as king of the tree of life until rani walked up to him, kion smiled nervously as he saw rani walk up to him. "kion what are you doing", rani asked, "oh im just looking at the stars rani", kion said nervously. rani noticed that kion was upset about something, "is everything ok", rani asked, "no", kion replied, "what's wrong", rani replied, "well I'm worried about being a king", "why", "cause i probably won't be able to see my family again or be a good king, but i want to be with you cause it is duty as king and I love you so much", kion said starting to get upset whom rani noticed and tried to comfort him just like he did to her when her grandmother, queen janna, passed away.kion and rani snuggled to cheer themselves up, they eventually stopped so they could continue talking, they looked away from each other a little bit but faced each other again and rani said, "yes i know you wanna be with me but you can visit your family and be a good king", but kion protested, "and leave you looking after the kingdom by yourself for awhile and miss me too much and villains attack the tree of life and you getting hurt or killed, no way", rani knew kion was stern about his problem but was determined to make kion feel better. so she said, "look i know ruling a kingdom on your own is tough but my family, your friends and even makini will help me and you if we need it", kion suddenly started to feel better when she said this and gives her a lick on her cheek. rani was suprised by kion's action and snuggles with him even more prompting kion to do the same, "and your family can visit too", rani said while she and kion snuggled. kion was happy to be with the lioness of his dreams to comfort him just like he did for her, "oh rani without you i'd be nothing", "me too", they said expressing how much they need each other. soon a beautiful idea came into rani's head and said to kion while rubbing his chest with her paw, "you know while we're out here, what do you say we have some fun", kion caught what rani meant causing his cheeks to turn red and responds, "are you sure", rani wasn't suspecting kion's scared reaction but cuddled up next to him, "i get it you're nervous, but don't worry this is my first time too and we can do it together", rani replied making kion smile and said to her, "let's do it", "now that's what I'm talking about honey", rani replied, "hmm funny I've never heard you call me honey before, and I love it", kion reacting to rani calling him honey, resulting them to both giggle. kion and rani went off to find a perfect spot to do their thing, they came across the waterfall during their love song but kion declined because he felt like the ground was to hard so they moved on to somewhere more comfy for them, they came across the woods where they had finished their love song but rani refused cause some of the tree of life's residences need to get through so they trekked on, suddenly they came across a big, beautiful field with a few flowers, a pond and a tall oak tree and they looked at each other and said, "perfect", at the same time and ran to the perfect spot. kion and rani giggled as they play fight and hugged as they fell with kion landing on his back with rani on top of him, they eventually stopped giggling, breathe slowly and lovingly stared at each other for a minute, "you're so beautiful rani", kion said his last words before getting started with rani replying, "you're beautiful too kion, are you ready", "yes, I am", kion said back to rani. kion and rani soon put their heads together and kissed passionately on their lips with kion putting his paws on rani's face and rani putting her paws on his paws, they kissed for a minute and until rani snuck her tongue into kion's mouth causing his eyes to open in suprise cause he was happy being with his new wife but didn't expect her tongue would go into his mouth, but kion didn't want to spoil his first time so he closed his eyes and responds by sticking his tongue in rani's mouth, rani was suprised by this action and opened her eyes too. kion opened his eyes and saw rani with her eyes open causing them to release to get some air, kion and rani breathe a little heavy but were both surprised by their tongues being in each other's mouths but they just giggled at their actions. kion and rani wanted to get back to the kissing after they got air again but rani asked, "was that okay", to kion who replied, "that was amazing, i've never experienced anything like this before", making rani giggle. kion and rani put their paws back on each other's faces and kissed passionately with each other's tounges in their mouths, kion and rani started out as awkward, then became friends, then realized that they're both in love, then became king and queen of the tree of life to this moment, on a beautiful prairie passionately kissing with their tongues dancing in each others mouths. rani broken free from there special moment to take things up a notch, "rani what's wrong", kion asked her after they stopped kissing, "shh don't worry you're gonna love this", rani replied. rani started to go lower as she kissed and licked kion's chin and neck affectionately, then to his chest to his stomach until she went even lower and got to his member. rani looked up at kion who was trying to hide his feelings of being scared but rani knew but wanted him to have fun with her, "don't worry I'm nervous too but I'll be gentle", but kion didn't want to spoil this moment and said, "no i want you to enjoy this", "wow you really want me happy do you", rani teasing kion whom replied, "yeah I'm sorry", "no need i want you to be happy too", "oh rani", "oh kion", they said to each other as rani's face got back close to kion's face as they both got up on their knees and wrapped their arms around each other tightly as they strongly embraced and furiously kissed with each other's tounges fighting in each other's mouths making loud smacking sounds as they kissed, but they weren't mad at each other, they were scared for one another. kion fell backwards and landed on his back while he held rani close to him, so they released from their big kiss and kion said to rani, "ok I'm ready", which she replied while she breathed, "that's the spirit honey", and continued where they had left off. rani got back close to kion's dick and looked at kion one more time which kion did too and happily smiled at one another as rani opened her mouth, gently grabbed his member with her paw and put his dick in her mouth and took her paw off it and closed her eyes as soon as kion's member was in rani's mouth while kion watched. rani slowly moved her head up and down as she sucked kion's dick, kion breathed a little heavy as rani sucked his member gently and said, "oh oh oh yeah oh yes", enjoying his first time. rani wrapped her tongue around kion's dick and sucked her saliva back moving her head rhythmically making kion moan with pleasure, "oh oh yes yes oh god faster rani faster", he said. rani heard kion and went faster and stretched her paws out and placed them on kion's chest as she sucked his dick making loud slurping sounds as she went faster, kion dug his claws in the ground as rani sucked his dick. soon rani licked kion's dick to clean some of her saliva off of it only to give the tip of his member a kiss when she was done, then she got close to him as she wiped some saliva off her mouth with her paw and they kissed again, kion knew his member was in rani's mouth as they kissed but he didn't care as long as rani was satisfied. soon rani released from her and kion's kiss and asked, "so how was that", kion knew she was asking about her sucking on his dick and he replied, "I've never knew what that felt like but it was amazing, you were incredible", complimenting her performance which made her giggle, "I'm glad you enjoyed it cause now its your turn", she said wanting kion to explore her nether regions. rani pulled kion on top of her as she laid on her back wanting kion to explore her, rani noticed kion was nervous but comforted him telling him, "don't worry just enjoy yourself", and he replied, "ok honey", after she restored his confidence again. kion and rani kiss their lips and for a minute until kion went lower and kissed and licked her neck and went to her breast then to her stomach still kissing and licking those parts then finally got to her vagina. kion braves the most challenging moment in his life as he gently licks the surface of rani's pussy making her gasp with pleasure which caused kion to stop thinking it was too much for her and looked up at her, rani looked at kion and said, "don't stop kion that felt good", kion felt good hearing rani wanting him to continue and he does so licking her vagina a little faster. rani started breathing and moaning as kion licked her pussy, "oh ah ah ah yes oh yes oh yes kion", kion felt happy hearing rani liking what he's doing and finally sticking his tongue in her pussy. "oh yes yes oh ah yes yes faster faster yes ah", rani moaned as kion licked her vagina faster, rani breathed heavier as her pussy and kion's tongue rubbed against each other causing her to stick her claws into the ground with everytime kion rubs her vagina with his tongue. rani reached kion's head while still licking causing him to stop so they could stare at each other lovingly giving each other a long passionate tounge kiss, rani pushed kion onto his back and moved around while kion watched confusingly why rani pushed him like when they first met, kion still confused felt something on his head, he turned around to see that its rani's tail swishing it around while he shook her booty to toy with him. kion smiled seeing rani treating him like a proper king, "you want this", rani said shaking her ass at kion who replied, "yes yes I do", "well stick it in me if you want it", rani replied wanting kion to put his dick in her ass. rani goes on her knees with her butt in the air as kion goes on his knees too and gently puts his dick into her ass making rani moan as kion slowly puts his dick in her ass, "oh oh yes kion deeper deeper oh god yes deeper", she said as kion put his dick deep into her ass until it couldn't go deeper anymore. kion put his paws on rani's hips and slowly began to move his dick in and out of rani's rear end, "oh oh oh ah ah ah yes yes yes kion kion kion", rani moaned as kion's member was going in and out of her booty. kion decided to go a little faster so he picked up his pace and went faster into rani's ass, rani gritted her teeth feeling kion's dick in her booty, kion grits his teeth to as he moves his dick in and out of rani's ass a little more faster, rani moaned loudly as kion moved his dick in and out of her, "oh ah yes yes kion oh my yes yes ah ah ah faster faster kion", she screamed poking the ground with her claws. kion lifts rani near him with his dick still in her ass, rani moaned as kion moved her closer to his body and she looked to him in ecstacy, kion slowed down his movement to stare at rani, they looked deeply into each other's light and chocolate brown eyes as kion slowly went in and out of rani. they kissed as kion held rani close to him till kion released from rani's ass and lifted her off the ground while standing on his hind legs and carried her the top of the hill and sat himself and her down gently, rani put her paw behind kion's head and catches his lips and kisses him heavily as she felt kion's dick squirting a drop of cum on her lower body moaning with pleasure. kion lifted rani again and put his dick back into her ass, rani grabbed kion's leg as she moaned loudly as her ass was being penetrated by kion's dick. rani gently starts bouncing as she rubs her pussy with her paw making her moan loudly, "oh oh yes yes oh god kion faster faster ah ah yes yes". kion went faster as rani stopped rubbing her vagina and grabbed kion's legs and breathed heavier and bounced harder, "ah ah yes yes oh yes oh yeah oh yes kion kion", she screamed. kion sat up and reached his paws out to feel rani's breast while she continued bouncing on his dick, kion and rani started to sweat heavily from the experience but they love it. kion wrapped his arm around rani's belly pushing his dick into her ass faster as he began to breathe heavily too while rani moaned with passion, "oh my kion you feel can you feel it baby oh yeah ah ah ah ah ah oh yeah yes ah". kion then laid back down as rani sat up and continued bouncing on his dick moaning loudly than she had ever been, "oh oh yes yes kion faster faster ah ah oh mmmh yes ah ah", kion grunted trying to go harder into rani but didn't want to hurt her, rani spreads her legs and bounced harder on kion's dick making her squirt a little bit of clear warm juice out of her vagina. kion felt the juice on his body but he didn't mind as long as he is satisfied seeing rani satisfied, then kion lifted rani up while standing on his hind legs and she bounced on him while in the air. kion held rani as his paws felt her breast and belly as they made love in the best position ever, then kion released from rani's ass and spun her to face him and kissed passionately while they were both on their hind legs. soon they got back on all fours and ran to the tall oak tree in the middle of the field to continue their love making, they get to the tree and got on their hind legs again. rani put her back against the tree and faced kion as they kissed for a minute until kion spun rani to face the tree and put her paws on the tree to hold on as kion put his dick back into her ass and put his paws on rani's hips and started going in and out fast, rani started to moan loudly as kion went in and out of her booty, "oh oh ah ah yes yes oh kion kion yes yes ah", she screamed with pleasure. kion moved his front paws to rani's shoulders as he thrusted faster into her ass and put his paws back on her hips grunting as he thrusted harder making rani scream with joy, "oh oh ah ah ah ah ah ah yes yes ah faster faster ah ah oh yeah yes yes", she moaned. kion and rani both began to sweat very heavily from their experience as kion moved his paws to rani's breast groping and went faster making her go faster to when she put her paws near kion's paws groping herself too, their lower body parts smacked together as they breathed, moan and thrusted faster. rani wrapped her arms around the tree to hold on as kion went in and out of her rear end faster than he can go, "oh ah ah you like that rani", kion moaned as he pounded rani's ass. rani looked back to kion and said, "yes kion oh spank me kion spank me", wanting him to spank her ass. although nervous, kion smacked rani's booty as good as he can not wanting to hurt her, but rani felt like that was good to her and said to kion, "harder kion harder and don't stop spanking". kion understood and kept spanking her booty while his dick thrusted in and out of her ass, rani scratches the tree as she felt kion's warm member going in and out of her, "oh yes yes oh ah yes ah ah ah ah oh yes yes", she moaned when she grabbed kion's arms and put them around her head as she caught him in a kiss as he slowed down his thrusting and eventually released his dick from rani's ass and she turned and kissed passionately until kion lifted rani in the air again and slowly put his dick in her vagina for the first time which rani quietly moaned as it felt good to feel kion's dick go into her pussy. kion began to thrust up rani very hard as she moaned loudly gently clawing his back to hold on as he thrusted into her as hard as he could making sure not to hurt her. "oh oh yes kion oh god ah ah yes yes ah ah yes yes oh yes", rani screamed with pleasure as kion went in and out of her with pleasure until kion stopped and gently set rani onto the ground and took his dick out of her vagina and kisses her lips passionately as they closed their eyes while they kept kissing on their hind legs. kion and rani fell down but managed to keep kissing until they decided to go to the valley's pond to have some wet fun, they eventually made it and tackled each other in the water and giggled. kion and rani got on their knees as kion put his dick back into her ass and started thrusting faster into her, rani breathed very heavily as kion thrusted even harder into her as the water splashed between their lower bodies. "oh my yes yes ah faster kion faster oh God ah ah yes kion yes", rani moaned as kion put his paws on her breast and thrusted faster into her ass. kion then got close to his back and stood on three paws while holding rani close and continued thrusting into her making the water splash around them, "ah ah yes oh yes kion faster faster yes yes yes ah", rani moaned as kion thrusted good and hard. kion slowed his thrusting to give rani a loving smooch on the lips with his arm getting weak but held on as he and rani got up and continued kissing when kion lifted rani out of the water and walked her to shore near a slight hill and sat down with rani in his arms. kion laid on his back and let rani on top of him and gently put his dick into her pussy and let her do the rest, kion put his paws on her hips as rani started bouncing on his cock. rani put her paws on kion's chest as she felt his dick going in and out of her vagina, "oh ah ah ah yes ah faster faster ah yes yes oh yeah", rani moaned. kion huffed and puffed as he thrusted up into rani, "oh oh yeah yes kion faster faster kion yes yes", she moaned, kion sat up as rani continued bouncing on him wrapping her arms around her head as they both breathed heavily and getting sweatier going faster every movement with kion thrusting into rani. kion pull himself out of rani and picked her up and laid her on her back and got close to her face to kiss her whom kissed him back passionately. kion got onto his knees where he grabbed his dick and gently stuck it into rani's pussy and slowly pushed his dick into her vagina with slow thrusts, kion eventually got his dick in rani's vagina to whom got up to wrap her arm around kion and kiss him on the lips. soon kion began to pick up speed and thrusted hard into rani as his paws held onto the sides of rani's belly while she moaned very loudly, "oh ah yes oh yes kion faster ah ah ah". kion listened to rani's command and took his paws of her tummy and grabbed onto her hind legs and went in and out of her as fast as he could, heavily breathing and moaning a little, "oh oh yes yes kion faster oh god yes yes ah faster ah ah", rani moaned as she felt kion's dick going in and out of her vagina very fast. kion released his grip on rani's legs and came close to her face and kissed her passionately and hugged each other while kion was kissing and licking rani's neck and face and pumping faster into her vagina, "oh oh yes kion yes ah", rani moaned with every thrust kion did to her. kion suddenly threw his head up with his red hair flowing in the wind as he felt something building up in his lower body, so did rani as they were about to reach their best orgasm yet. "oh ah ah rani I'm gonna I'm gonna cum", kion moaned, "oh oh yes me too ah yes give it to me kion give it to me yes", rani moaned back as they reached their orgasms at the same time, kion held onto rani's face and kissed passionately as he held it in for as long as he could until it was time. rani wasn't disappointed as kion released himself into her vagina sending hot semen into her moaning loudly and rani did it too as wet juices shot from her pussy, kion felt the juice on him but he didn't care as long as his queen was satisfied. after a few more thrusts into her and they moaned loudly, kion gently collapsed onto rani and gave each other a long tounge-kiss before gazing into each other's eyes and kissed again, they released from the kiss to catch their breath. rani was able to get some air and said to kion, "kion... that was unbelievable, you were amazing on your first time", kion was happy with what rani said and replied, "you were incredible too rani, you're the only one I want to make love with for the rest of my life". rani couldn't do anything but kiss kion for giving her such a compliment after having sex, kion gently pulled his dick from rani's pussy squirting a little bit of cum on her lower stomach and fell onto his back close to his precious queen. rani turned to face her king and put her paw on his chest and looked at him, "kion you may be the best king this place ever had", she said to kion who replied, "you're the sexiest queen I've ever met and I'm glad I'm going to rule with you and maybe start a family", "if we do I'll always do it with you", "same with me, I love you queen rani", "I love you too king kion", they said to each other with kion close to rani's back and held her gently as they fell asleep in a beautiful place dreaming of each other as they slept with smiles on their faces, kion and rani are a couple who will ever be of the same pride with a moment they wished it would never end.


End file.
